


Budding Youth

by GreenThing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But before the war arc, FTM Pregnancy, M/M, Post-Pain's Arc, Trans Maito Gai, Trans Male Character, author is not cis, i don't have any clue how much time passes between the fight with pain and the fourth war starts, i only recently got hooked on naruto again and only watch for like 5 characters so hm!, probably gonna get some naruto lore wrong just correct me gently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenThing/pseuds/GreenThing
Summary: Ever the one to sacrifice his comfort for the sake of others, Gai neglects to tell the medic nin that he’s been without his regular T-injections for a while now. It’s fine, the battle against Pain took the forefront of everyone’s mind, and besides, his period still hasn’t come back.……. Uh oh.





	Budding Youth

**Author's Note:**

> not!! enough!! trans gai!!!!
> 
> i've never written for any of these characters before nor do i like have enough naruto knowledge to have any right to write a fic. is that stopping me? i think the fuck not
> 
> unbeta'd. i actually tried to get ppl to beta read this for me but no takers. hmu if you wanna -finger guns-

The tears were still streaming down Lee’s cheeks when Kakashi left. Gai struggled even more than usual to keep his withheld. The tape of the finish line Lee had set up in preparation for Kakashi and Gai’s challenge -- and what a challenge it was! Who would have imagined Kakashi-sensei beating Gai-sensei in a footrace! What a respectable rival his sensei had! -- fluttered in the dry wind atop the Hokage faces.

 

Maybe it was the exertion or maybe the emotions. The next thing Gai knew he had scrambled blindly to one of the sparse greenery on the cliff as his gut rolled sickeningly and suddenly he was expelling equal parts vomit, sweat, and tears. Precious Lee could be hear squeaking out a concerned “Gai-sensei!” over the sounds of retching before he was at the man’s side, an unsure hand on Gai’s back. Through the vest, the spandex, the bandages Lee wrapped his hands in, the heat Gai exuded was worrisome.

 

As the sickness ebbed into gasps and dry heaves, Lee spoke. “Sensei, are you okay? You are warm; do you have a fever?” His brows furrowed, two fretting caterpillars on his face holding a summit about Gai’s health no doubt.

 

“I’m--” Gai’s voice was a croak and he took another minute to spit and hack and make more unattractive but overall helpful noises. When he spoke he sounded a little closer to normal. “I’m fine, Lee. A hot-blooded challenge between rivals followed by a heartfelt speech,” he sniffled at the memory of such words coming from Kakashi “.... I was caught off-guard is all!”

 

The statement was punctuated with the patented Nice Guy Pose. With a twinge in his chest, Lee couldn’t find it in him to tell Gai that the effect was lost when he looked like he wasn’t done puking yet.

 

Unsurprisingly, considering how similar he and Lee were, Gai didn’t have to be told to know that Lee was worried about him. Only a little offended at the thought that his Precious Student didn’t believe he could handle himself, he assured Lee that if he grew ill like that again he would find the time to visit the medic nin for a checkup. Only then did some of the tension leave the boy’s shoulders.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kneeling by the toilet the next morning, Gai was thoroughly confused.

 

He didn’t have an alarm clock, having long since tuned his body to rise with the sun, so to find that the sun had started the day without him when he awoke with a storm in his stomach and bile in his throat….

 

Well, he made a promise to Lee! Now was just the issue of waiting for his stomach to stop spilling its contents then he could go.

 

It took a little longer than he would’ve liked, to say the least.

 

~*~*~*~

 

By the time Gai reached the hospital -- still being rebuilt, but the building was standing and therefore operational; as a shinobi village, they’ve worked under worse circumstances -- there was a dull ache in the vague area of his back. His morning exercises were as light as his breakfast, so why did he feel as though he broke the world record for Most Sit-Ups On Gravel?

 

To be truthful, he wasn’t a big fan of hospitals. Too restricting, unnervingly sterile, yet undeniably important. A visit was unavoidable in his line of work though so he never complained.

 

Seeing how he was conscious and walking, Gai was listed as a low priority patient, something he was fine with. Only a handful of medic-nin knew of his less than common condition and those nin were busy so Gai challenged himself to sit quietly until one of the nin had time to spare for him rather than subject himself to one-handed pushups in the waiting room.

 

The jonin was jittering with contained Youthful Energy by the time Tsunade cleared a room for him. Only when he saw who would be seeing him did the tiniest twinge of embarrassment set in.

 

Just as he was about to forgive her for seeing her for such a minor ailment, Tsunade turned to him with a frown. “Sorry, Gai. We lost your injections in all the commotion. If that’s what you’re here for then you’re outta luck.”

 

Gai blinked. “Injec-- OH!!”

 

The testosterone, of course! Leave it to him to forget his own hormone therapy.

 

At least a hundred laps around the village as penance!

 

“Actually, Hokage-sama, I had promised my Adorable Student Lee I would come here if yesterday’s illness continued on today!”  
  
Tsunade raised a brow, crossing her arms over her bosom. “What kind of illness?” she questioned with only the most clinical of curiosity intoned.

 

“Nausea is the most distracting one!” He replied instantly. “And fatigue, but I only did the barest minimum of my morning exercises today! Could it be hormone withdrawal?”

 

The blonde wrinkled her nose. “Missing testosterone injections doesn’t affect people like that, Gai. I take it you know your body well enough to tell when you’re coming down with a cold or the like?”

 

Gai nodded. Of course he did! He was nothing if not the most in tuned with himself and his body!

 

“Are you sexually active?”

 

He nearly swallowed his own tongue in surprise. “How is that-- are you accusing me of contracting something _like that_?!” he sputtered in a way that could only be rivaled by that of a grandmother being cursed at by rowdy children.

 

Tsunade barely blinked at his outburst. “I’m not accusing you of anything. As your physician I have to know these things to provide the best care I can. Trust me, it’s not like I want to know about your sex life.” At least she had the courtesy not to outwardly shudder. Much.

 

An expression that could only be described as a pout slid onto Gai’s face. How dare she employ such solid logic against him! Then again, he supposed, that is why she’s Hokage.

 

Heat crawled up his neck as he muttered the affirmative.

 

Only then did Tsunade hesitate. It lasted less than a second but it was long enough to initiate his internal alarms.

 

“Do you think there’s a possibility that you’re, uh…” Briefly the Hokage paused, no doubt to wonder how she got to this point in her life, telling a man-- “You might be pregnant.”

 

Gai would’ve laughed had neither Tsunade looked so pitying and serious, nor if his heart felt like it had been tipped over to fall in his stomach acid. His palms started to sweat; he could feel the salty drops slipping into the dents his nails left in his palms to leave them pleasantly stinging. Since when had he pulled his hands into fists.

 

It made too much sense. As much as he wanted to deny it he had a hard time saying so. He could vaguely hear Tsunade say something about running tests, how Gai should sit, he looked like he was gonna pass out.

 

He sat in a conveniently placed stool -- was that always there? -- with white noise muffling the sound of Tsunade going to fetch a medic-nin who could draw his blood.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next Gai registered was laying in his bed despite it being the middle of the day, an echo of “We’ll send someone for you when your results come in; go rest.” in the back of his skull.

 

A feeling of Wrongness started to creep its way into Gai’s bones, muscles, his very cells. It wasn’t the first time and he knows it won’t be the last. It was a struggle he had lived with for over twenty years now. His chest was only made flat some years ago through surgery, having to have resorted to restricting sports bras before he had saved enough for the mastectomy. It was a new kind of freeing to be able to swim topless -- no one really questioned the scars seeing as he already had enough with truly telling stories for those interested -- like opening the gates without the inevitable exhaustion afterwards.

 

A hand trailed down his chest as he thought, freezing in its trek once it reached his bellybutton. Those traitorous reproductive organs lay inside him still. The procedure to get rid of those was more intrusive than Gai would like, but seeing as the hormones eventually got rid of his cycle he saw little need to remove them. Now he was starting to wish he did before this whole mess.

 

Fatigue momentarily clouded the dysphoria. Konoha’s Green Beast sighed noisily, tossing himself onto his side. A dull pang in his back replied to him. A part of him was disappointed in himself. What kind of sensei lazes about on a fine day like today when there is work to be done?! A village to rebuild!

 

For once, though, Gai let himself lay in bed, black eyes boring into the lime green walls of his bedroom. A nap in the middle of the day…. Kakashi would be so jealous….

 

_Kakashi!_

 

How would he react? He’s never seemed terribly comfortable around kids, and it took years for him to be able to talk about Sakumo without gaining a haunted look in his eye.

 

Gai was glad he had the foresight to place a bucket by his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me with some uhhh questions/criticisms here
> 
> https://marc--chilton.tumblr.com/


End file.
